Mis Días Inolvidables
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Orange, una pequeña niña de 10 años comenzará a cumplir pronto su sueño de Dex Holder. Pero antes, recordará cada momento de su vida antes de iniciar su nuevo desafío. Participante del reto "We Are a Familiy" del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak.
**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece… si fuese millonario lo intentaría. Kaito y Orange son ficticios, así como Leaf que es una variación de Blue pero con las mismas manías.**

 **Advertencia: SpecialShipping y un mini romance.**

 **Notas: El tema con el cual me basé para escribirlo es conocido por ser uno de los mejores del juego King of Fighters, pero lo escuché una tonada más lenta y armónica en otro tono (que cambié). Su nombre es "Tears" ("Lágrimas", solo que lo usé por la tonada no por el título:P) correspondiente al personaje principal Kyo Kusanagi.** **Aparece en Youtube como "King of Fighters Best Arrange Collection: Tears".** **Si quieren puedo mandarles el tema por correo con el tono modificado para escucharlo ya que al parecer Fanfiction no permite dejar links de internet apartes en el capítulo. Se los recomiendo porque es muy bello y fue su tonada la base de este fic.**

 **Participante del reto "We Are a Family" del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Además primera incursión en un reto de foro, además hoy (ya es miércoles en mi país) tengo dos evaluaciones continuas y este fue un desafío escribirlo en solo 2 horas.**

 **Gracias a Amphy and Alex por dejarme participar a pesar del poco tiempo disponible en el reto, pero lo logré y publiqué con tiempo ;)**

* * *

 _Mis días inolvidables_

 _Hoy me levanté temprano para ir al colegio de ciudad Azulona, era otro día de clases y estaba como todas las mañanas nerviosa por saber que iba a pasar en el colegio. P-pues... je je... quizás los nervios los heredé de familia, específicamente de mi mamá quien por cosas que papá me contaba de la adolescencia, era muy tímida cuando hablaba frente a él. Pero por otro lado, tengo esta fortaleza de querer ir a un nuevo desafío para aprender a ser una gran entrenadora Pokémon como mi papá._

 _Muchos dicen que sería así, pues heredé las habilidades de ellos: la habilidad de sanar y de luchar, aunque mis papás me dieron algo más en común: la compasión y ese deseo de proteger a quienes más quieres._

-¡Orange! ¡Leaf te está esperando! - _me avisaba mi madre de cabello rubio, ojos color ambar y una sonrisa que irradiaba con el sol matutino de Kanto. Su nombre es Yellow, sanadora y ex-Dex Holder que me preparaba el batido de bayas Oram para llevarlo mientras yo desayunaba hot-cakes con salsa de caramelo. Gracias a ella y mi nacimiento (más la leyenda de cada diez años) tengo este poder llamado "Viridian Mind", lo cual me permite comprender y entender el lenguaje Pokémon así como los sentimientos de ellos._

 _-_ ¡Ya voy, mamá! _\- Sí, Orange es mi nombre y tengo 10 años, cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y ojos heterocromos ambar y rojos - soy alguien especial ji ji - Mamá me tuvo desde joven edad al igual que papá y por lo que tía Blue me contó, apenas supieron de la noticia se abrazaron tan felizmente que organizó una fiesta y... ¿Cómo se llamaba esa fiesta que se hacía antes de recibir a un bebé...? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo bien! ¡Babyshower! Eso, pues tía Crys, tía Sapphire, tía Platinum, tía White y tía Whi-two estuvieron contentos con mi llegada que organizaron un Baby… Babyshower en mi nombre. Mi madrina es tía Blue por petición de papá y mi padrino es tío Lance, un antiguo enemigo que mamá derrotó y de allí que son amigos con papá. Además me ayuda a controlar mis poderes del Viridian Mind._

-¡Orange! – _Hablaba mi papá mientras me cepillaba los dientes_ \- ¡Kaito también está esperándote y dice con Leaf que no te esperaran mucho tiempo!

 _El azabache de cabello oscuro en puntas y ojos rojos era Red, otro ex-Dex Holder, noveno campeón de la historia de la Liga Pokémon, el chico que derrotó al ex-líder del Team Rocket Giovanni, mi papá y modelo a seguir como Maestra Pokémon_. _Leaf y Kaito eran los hijos de tía Blue y tío Green, también eran mis compañeros de clase y ellos ya tenían sus Pokédex por los exámenes anteriores._

-¡y-ya estoy li-lista, p-papi! - _Okey, cuando escucho el nombre de Kaito me sonrojo y papá yy mamá se reían entre sí, es que… bueno… soy igual de tímida que mamá y pues… algo extraña cuando estoy con él. Kaito es mi mejor amigo y no quiero arruinar la amistad con algo muy temprano, - cielos… ahora entiendo a mamá cuando estaba así con mi papá - hasta que después de los eventos del mundo distorsión con tía Platinum, tío Diamond y tío Pearl, oí de tía Blue que papá se confesó a mamá muy nerviosamente que escuché a la vez de tío Green que él sudaba hielo je je… mientras que mamá casi se desmaya de la impresión. Continuo: Kaito es el chico serio, guapo, cabello castaño de ojos azules que… ¡ay que vergonzoso! ¡Ya me sonrojo solo de pensar en él!_

 _Ahora me preparaba mis cosas cuando Kaito y Leaf me esperaban para ir al colegio de Azulona donde tío Green iba a dejarnos volando en su Charizard._

 _Llegamos a ciudad Azulona a tomar nuestros bancos para poner atención en clases, solo que Kaito era el único que tomaba completamente los apuntes. Leaf se distraía platicando con sus demás amigas mientras me lanzaba miradas pícaras por la forma en que veía a Kaito._

 _Era hora de almorzar y nosotros tres íbamos a comer al mismo puesto de la cafetería con nuestros almuerzos. Como siempre yo era despistada y se me quedaba el almuerzo en el salón, pero con ayuda del Ditto de Leaf recuperé mi comida. Hasta esas manías de tía Blue eran heredadas._

 _Luego continuaban las clases de matemáticas cuando todos los días hacíamos ejercicios de cálculos en parejas para avanzar más rápido en las materias. Leaf siempre escogía a otra compañera para dejarme siempre con Kaito… Oh sí, mis nervios volvían a aparecer. Kaito por su parte siempre la llamaba "chica ruidosa"._

 _Finalmente llegaba a casa para ser recibida con un gran pastel de fresa hecha por mamá mientras papá continuaba entrenando con tío Green en el gimnasio. Ambas comíamos un trozo del pastel para que minutos después llegase papá con un gran cansancio y directo a ducharse para bajar a comer con nosotras. Papá salió del baño y vestido más casual – y sin sudor –se acercó para darme un beso en la frente, luego se dirigió a mamá y con algo de nervios le besó también la frente y luego un pequeño beso en los labios. Mamá continuaba sonrojándose por los cariños de papá a pesar de que llevan seis años de casados._

 _Papá hablaba de su enfrentamiento con tío Green que terminaban siempre en empates y con decepción de quienes siempre asistían a ver quién de los ex-Dex Holders seguía siendo el más fuerte de Kanto. Mamá platicaba de las atenciones en el centro Pokémon con los entrenadores que llegaban heridos con sus compañeros de batallas y también de quienes se perdían en el Bosque Verde. Mamá siempre apoyaba a papá en su entrenamiento y él siempre le cumplía las promesas que le hizo a mamá, tal como cuando eran jóvenes. Luego veíamos mi serie favorita: "Proteam Omega", donde los protagonistas eran los Pokémon de papá cuando entrenó en Monte Plateado con tío Gold hace casi ya dieciséis años atrás. A papá le gustaba esa serie desde ese entonces y a mamá también, pues eso originó mi gusto y en familia siempre veíamos todos los capítulos._

 _Luego era la hora de dormir, tenía el mismo sueño de mamá y podía dormir horas sin ser despertada. Mi habitación estaba llena de posters de Pokémon y de peluches regalados por tío Ruby y tía White, más una lámpara y escritorio de trabajo cortesía de tío Green, al frente de mi gran cama estaba un cuadro donde los tres fuimos de vacaciones a Shinoh. Papá y mamá llegaron a mi habitación y se acercaban a mí para darme un beso en la frente y darme las buenas noches._

 _Los días siguientes eran los mismos: me costaba levantarme por el sueño, mamá me preparaba mi batido de bayas Oram, Leaf y Kaito me esperaban afuera con tío Green y su Charizard, las clases esta vez de historia… pero como siempre en parejas, Leaf siempre dejándome con Kaito en los trabajos. Llego a casa y mamá me recibe esta vez con pastel pero esta vez de chocolate. Papá siempre entrenando con tío Green, mamá ayudando en el centro Pokémon. Papá llegaba a ducharse de su entrenamiento para bajar y darme un beso en la frente, misma acción que repetía con mamá y sus sonrojos. Las pláticas mismas se repetían y siendo las ocho de la tarde nos juntábamos a ver Proteam Omega. Luego me iba a dormir cuando papá y mamá daban mi beso de buenas noches para otro día._

* * *

-¡Orange! ¡Leaf te está esperando! _– llamaba mi madre para levantarme._

 _-_ ¡Ya voy, mamá! _– volví a repetir la misma pregunta de siempre para cambiarme de ropa y colocarme el uniforme de colegio, solo que papá y mamá no me regañaban. De hecho, se reían porque la situación era la misma de todos los días: mis dificultades para despertar de un laaaaaargo sueño~~ . Tomé desayuno y esta vez eran huevos revueltos con tostadas._

-¡Orange! – _Hablaba otra vez mi papá mientras me cepillaba mis dientes antes de salir_ \- ¡Kaito está esperándote y dice con Leaf que si no te apuras se irán pronto!

 _Okey, nuevamente escucho el nombre de Kaito mientras papá reía por lo bajo con mamá… Por Arceus, sí que me late el corazón cuando lo tengo cerca de mí._

-¡No te retrases, Orange! _– Esta vez me gritó mi madre antes de girar el pomo de la puerta_ \- ¡Recuerda que hoy es tu examen para ser Dex Holder!

-Sí, mami – _los días eran exactamente los mismos de lunes a viernes, aunque hoy era muy especial. Mi examen para ser la tercera y última Pokédex Holder de Kanto._

-¿Ya estás lista? – _preguntaba papá._

-Sí, muy lista – _asentí con una sonrisa._

-Muy bien, ¡espera! Antes que nada quiero darte esto antes que te vayas. Había olvidado que hoy es el examen para recibir las Pokédex así que discúlpame _\- me interrumpía papá rascándose la cabeza con una risa forzada de nervios para entregarme una Pokédex ya sin uso y vacía. Papá sigue siendo tan despistado como cuando tenía doce años... Mejor dicho siempre ji ji ji ji..._

 _Cuando comencé a observarla, noté que era la antigua Pokédex de papá cuando el profesor Oak se la entregó. Después supe que se la regaló a mamá cuando enfrentaron a Deoxys. Cada detalle de la historia que papá me contaba hacia enrojecer a mamá, pues sus mejillas se tiñen del mismo color de ojos de papá al recordar que cuando estuvieron petrificados, la tenía en sus brazos._

-Que te sirva como un amuleto de buena suerte. Mamá y yo confiamos en que lograrás ser una Dex Holder como Leaf y Kaito.

 _Después de que papá me besara en la frente con mamá, nuevamente tío Green me esperaba con los chicos sobre su Charizard para llevarnos al colegio de ciudad Azulona._

 _Otra vez había trabajo en parejas pero de biología con la maestra Erika y pues para no repetir lo mismo, ya saben quien fue mi pareja de trabajo…_

 _Hora del almuerzo, otra vez se me queda en el salón, otra vez el Ditto de Leaf me salva el día._

 _Después de las últimas clases era la hora de la verdad. Primero la prueba teórica, muy fácil por los conocimientos de mamá en el que también me ayudaron tío Green con apuntes de evolución de tía Platinum desde Shinoh._

 _Lo más difícil… la prueba práctica. Orange, olvida tus nervios ¡Es hora de conseguir tu sueño!_

* * *

…

-Bien, Orange... Has pasado la prueba teórica con una alta calificación superando nuestras expectativas - _comentaba la profesora Erika de mi calificación: 100 de 100, quien además de dar clases en la universidad de ciudad Azulona, era maestra de nuestra clase y miembro de la comisión de evaluadores donde estaba también el cuñado de tío Green: Bill, y Blaine, líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Canela_ \- pero falta una prueba más para que logres ser la última Pokédex Holder: el combate Pokémon.

 _Mi equipo constaba de Pitalia, Sauralia (un Bulbasaur hijo del Saur de mi papá), Charmalia (un Charmander macho e hijo del Charizard de tío Green), Squirtalia (un Squirtle hembra e hija de Blasty de tía Blue), Kittalia (un Buterfree rosa) y Geotalia (un Pidgey hembra, el mote fue gracias a tío Black). Salvo Pitalia, Kittalia y Geotalia que los capturé en el Bosque Verde, los iniciales fueron un regalo conjunto de papá, tío Green y tía Blue como huevos Pokémon por mi cumpleaños el año pasado._

 _La maestra Erika sacaba a seis Pokémon de examen: Un Pidgey, un Eevee, un Dratini, un Ekans, un Diglett y finalmente un Gloom._

-El combate será de seis contra seis con cambio. Si uno de los Pokémon se debilita aún teniendo sus miembros con salud, se perderá el combate. ¿De acuerdo?

 _Ay, mis nervios me jugaban en contra, pero no por algo soy hija del campeón de Kanto y de la sanadora Viridian._

-¡Sí! ¡Ve Charmalia!

 _Kaito, Leaf, tío Green, tía Blue y el profesor Oak vinieron a verme. Mamá tuvo que ir de urgencia al centro Pokémon porque unos vándalos intentaron atacar la ciudad en ausencia de tío Green quien además, es nuestro Líder de Gimnasio local. Papá tuvo que salir a defender el lugar donde además vivimos. Ambos por mensajes al Pokégear de tía Blue mandaron suerte en mi prueba._

-¡Charmalia, usa Ascuas!

-¡Pidgey, Tornado!

 _Ambos ataques chocaban anulándose una a la otra. Papá me enseñó que debo conocer todas las habilidades de mis Pokémon: potencia, agilidad, fuerza, ataques, distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo y debilidades. Así que tenía que aprovechar esos momentos._

-¡Charmalia, Garra Metal!

 _El golpe le dio directo al Pidgeot que la maestra Erika guardó al Pokémon para sacar a Diglett._

 _¡Un Pokémon de tipo tierra y rápido! Charmalia es débil ante su tipo y menos veloz que Diglett, una Magnitud y adiós Pokédex. Así que tuve que cambiar directamente de contrincante._

-¡Regresa Charmalia! ¡Ve, Squirtalia!

 _Un ataque Burbuja le llega tras aguantar una Magnitud, la defensa como dijo tía Blue es muy útil en un Squirtle que además tiene ventaja de tipo._

 _Al parecer ponía mucha presión en la maestra Erika que terminé debilitando casi a cinco de sus Pokémon y yo tenía los míos intactos, pero nuevamente los nervios me jugaron en contra porque el Gloom y especialidad de la maestra Erika casi me dejaron fuera de combate a todos mis Pokémon mientras que el suyo estaba completo y sin daño como si nada. Paralizador, Polvo Veneno, Megaagotar y Ácido eran sus ataques que incluso fueron muy superiores a Charmalia y Geotalia que tenían ventaja de tipo. Además no podía usar el Viridian Mind no solo porque ellos me impedían usarlo, sino que quería demostrar mis habilidades por mi misma y no con cosas externas._

 _Solo me quedaba un Pokémon intacto pero sus ataques eran débiles por tipo… pero soy "una luchadora" como papá y no me rendiré._

-¡Confío en ti! ¡Ve, Pitalia!

 _Pitalia atacaba evitando los paralizadores y Polvo Veneno de su Gloom con Doble Equipo y reduciendo daño al cuarto de vida con Sustituto. Solo conocía Rayo como ataque principal y no tenía un cuarto ataque cuando a pesar de todo, el Polvo Veneno llegó a Pitalia y el Megaagotar hacía sus efectos reduciendo la salud de mi Pikachu._

-¡No te rindas, Orange!

 _Sentí un grito cuando volteé y era Kaito animándome desde las gradas del gimnasio de Azulona donde se tomó el examen para ser Dex Holder. Analicé la situación y si colocaba un Pokémon de cambio, Gloom lo iba a debilitar inmediatamente, pero los rayos que salían de los mofletes de Pitalia y el apoyo de Kaito me decían que no debía rendirme nunca… Comencé a recordar una batalla que tuvo papá con mamá cuando yo tenía cuatro años y me protegieron de un Arbok salvaje en el camping hacia el Túnel Roca. Era mi última oportunidad y miré a Pitalia, habíamos entrenado en ese ataque pero no nos resultaba, pero era ahora o nunca._

-¡Gloom, termina con Megaagotar!

-¡Pitalia… ataca con toda tu fuerza! ¡PLACAJE DE VOLTIOS!

 _Una pequeña explosión cubrió el lugar cuando al desaparecer el humo, el Gloom de la maestra Erika estaba debilitada y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron… Pitalia estaba en pie._

* * *

…

 _Llegué a casa cuando encontré a papá y mamá con un cartel que decía "felicidades", confiaron en mí y siempre me apoyaron aun cuando no pudieron ir, yo feliz los abracé y les mostré mi nueva Pokédex. Ahora mi meta era ganar la Liga Pokémon._

-Sabíamos que pasarías las pruebas - _sonrió mi papá tras enseñarles la Pokédex._

 _-_ Estamos muy felices de que puedas cumplir tu sueño _\- se sumó mamá para darme otro gran abrazo donde también noté algunas lágrimas de feilicidad -_ ahora viajarás por el mundo Pokémon como entrenadora profesional.

-Fuerte como su padre... y hermosa como su madre - _ay, papá... te gusta hacer sonrojar a mamá -_ ahora tendré que mirarte con otros ojos, porque si consigues las ocho medallas, tendrás que desafiar al nuevo Alto Mando... y a mi.

 _Papá continuaba siendo el campeón de Kanto y esta vez también de Johto, era obvio que si voy a la Liga Pokémon, debería enfrentarlo, pero antes debo ganar a los líderes de gimnasio como a tío Green._

-Pues que no se diga más, ¡es hora de celebrar! - _exclamó papá para la hora de comer._

 _Si bien fue una celebración de mi como Dex Holder, el día continuaba siendo el mismo. El turno del pastel diario familiar pero que este día era de lúcuma con vainilla, papá también nos relató cómo derrotó a esos malhechores y las labores de mamá como auxiliar en el centro Pokémon y las pláticas de siempre, aunque el tema principal fue mi examen aprobado como Dex Holder con el ataque definitivo: el Placaje de Voltios que Pitalia heredó de Pika y Chuchu quienes felicitaron a su pequeña por la hazaña. Yo mientras tanto estaba feliz de que papá haya ayudado a ciudad Verde, así como mamá a colaborar con los heridos._

 _Luego continuamos viendo Proteam Omega para nuevamente ir a dormir con ellos dándome las buenas noches con el típico beso en la frente…_

 _A pesar de que fue un día especial con el beso a la mejilla que me dio Kaito por pasar el examen y de los abrazos y vítores de papá y mamá, no quisiera que los días que siempre he tenido diariamente cambiasen, ya que hora tengo que viajar para mi nuevo desafío de ganar la liga Pokémon, sino porque un simple día normal como comer pastel todos los días, levantarme tarde por el sueño, trabajar con Kaito en clases, que tío Green nos lleve a Azulona, que papá y mamá platiquen felices de sus cosas con sus sonrojos y timidez… esa es la mejor manera de disfrutar a mi bella familia - con su bromas a Kaito hacia mi - y a mis grandiosos amigos._

 _Esos son mis días normales e inolvidables, y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo._

* * *

Me costó pero tras dos pruebas horribles logré terminarlo ;) logro desbloqueado! se cuidan!


End file.
